moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jeszua Gorgio
Jeszua Gorgio – urodzony w argentyńskim San Juan w 1988 roku. Historia Jeszua, (właściwie to Juan) urodził się w stosunkowo biednej rodzinie na przedmieściach San Juan. Niewiele wiadomo o jego życiu przed 18 rokiem życia, gdyż dopiero wówczas wstąpił do zakonu Franciszkanów, gdzie spędził kolejne 10 lat swego życia studiując wszystkie dostępne mu dzieła, na najróżniejsze tematy. Brał udział również w wielu misjach mających na celu nawracanie i pomoc Indianom. W wieku 30 lat niezwykle zainteresował się systemami politycznymi, ustrojami i ideologiami, jakie istniały na świecie od najdawniejszych czasów, aż do tych jemu współczesnych. Miało to znaczący wpływ na jego dalsze życie. Następnego roku opuścił zakon i udał się do pobliskiej pustelni, gdzie w ciszy i spokoju zaczął przelewać swe przemyślenia na papier, lecz ostatecznie wszystkie z nich postanowił zostawić dla siebie i spróbować żyć tak jak dawniej. Nie było mu to jednak dane, gdyż na każdym kroku widział zepsucie i zło, którego by nie było, jeśli ludzie działaliby według zasad przez niego stworzonych. Wszystko zmieniło się w 2019, gdy widząc grozę wojny z obcą, niemal niepokonaną rasą zrozumiał, że stare schematy społeczne są bezsensowne w konfrontacji z czymś obcym. Postanowił zatem wdrożyć w życie swoje przemyślenia. W zrujnowanym przez wojnę kraju nie było to zbyt trudne, gdyż ludzie lgnęli całymi rzeszami (hiden joke) do czegokolwiek i kogokolwiek, kto dawał im nadzieje na lepsze jutro. Zarówno z Argentyny, krajów Ameryki Południowej, co i uchodźców z innych części świata, którzy to chcieli jakoś poukładać sobie na nowo życie. Juan, który właśnie wtedy przyjął imię Jeszua rozesłał swoich uczniów po Ameryce południowej, aby szerzyli nowe idee. Charakter Był on spokojnym, wyważonym mężczyzną. Zawsze stawiał dialog ponad walką i był zadeklarowanym pacyfistą, czego starał się nauczyć innych ludzi jednocześnie podkreślając za każdą nadarzającą się okazją, jak ważne jest aby pokazywać innym, że nigdy nie będzie się im podporządkowanym. Dziedzictwo Jego największym dziedzictwem jest dzieło zatytułowane „Oktwarty system kastowy z elementami demokracji” według którego to działa Nowa Argentyna zwana przez swych obywateli „Złotem Świata”. Oto tekst najbardziej rozpowszechnionego streszczenia: Otwarty system kastowy z elementami demokracji. Nowy system Słowem wstępu chciałbym wyjaśnić pewne wątpliwości, jakie zapewne pojawiły się w umysłach czytelników po zobaczeniu nazwy. Otóż zapewne pierwszym waszym skojarzeniem był system kastowy istniejący oficjalnie do niedawna w Indiach, a nieoficjalnie nadal funkcjonujący, lub inni pomyśleli o systemie Feudalnym. Zapewniam, iż nie jest to żadne z powyższych, a coś w znacznej mierze nowego, coś czego jeszcze nie było, na co wskazuje drugi człon nazwy, ale o tym później. System, lub raczej ustrój, który to zamierzam zaprezentować nie pojawił się w takie formie nigdy wcześnie i zapewne nie pojawi się nigdy przez wzgląd na swój niemal utopijny charakter, niemniej chciałbym na początek powiedzieć, iż wszystkie możliwe nawiązania do już istniejących ustrojów są jak najbardziej poprawne, gdyż starałem się połączyć w jedno najlepsze ich cechy. Ogólny zarys System ten opiera się na społeczeństwie podzielonym na sześć, współpracujących dla wspólnego dobra kast, które to są sobie równe w prawie, lecz różne w obowiązkach. Faktycznie żadna z kast nie ma bezpośredniej władzy nad innymi, lecz może wpływać na nie oraz uczestniczyć w rządzeniu ogółem społeczeństwa poprzez swych wysłanników. Każda nich również ma określony zakres obowiązków, której członkowie zobowiązani są wykonywać. Oto one: · Kasta Robotników – kasta zajmująca się ogólnie pojętą pracą fizyczną, której członkowie to zarówno zwykli robotnicy i rolnicy, co właściciele zakładów przemysłowych. To właśnie oni stanowią siłę napędową gospodarki i są „mięśniami oraz szkieletem” społeczeństwa, gdyż to na nich opiera się ono w znacznej większości. · Kasta Techników – kasta zajmująca się wdrażaniem w życie projektów mających za zadanie rozwój technologiczny społeczeństwa. Znajdują się w niej głównie architekci i inżynierowie, którzy planują prace i wykonują specjalistyczne zadania, do których nie mają kompetencji robotnicy. Stanowią oni „palce”, które to zmieniają i tworzą. · Kasta Kupców – kasta w brew pozorom zajmująca się zapewnieniem zaplecza logistycznego innym kastą oraz prowadzeniem spisu wszystkich transakcji, jakie zostają przeprowadzone w społeczeństwie, jednocześnie jednak nie mogą w żaden sposób w nie wpływać. Stanowią „żyły i krew” społeczeństwa. · Kasta Naukowców – kasta zajmująca się ogólnie pojętym rozwojem naukowym i która prowadzi resztę społeczeństwa do przodu. Tworzą oni nowe technologie, które potem wdrażane są przez Techników do ogólnego użycia, jak również badają wszystko, co są w stanie zbadać, aby zebrać wszelką dostępną w kosmosie wiedzę. Stanowią oni „mózg i zmysły” które badają świat i rozwijają „ciało”, czyli całe społeczeństwo. · Kasta Wojowników – kasta zajmująca się obroną wszystkich innych oraz w razie konieczności prowadzeniem wojny. Wojownicy, to jednak nie tylko żołnierze, lecz również służby cywilne, które z narażeniem życia ratują innych członków społeczeństwa. Stanowią „skórę”, która chroni wszystko co jest wewnątrz. · Kasta Humanistów – kasta w której znajdują się sędziowie, artyści, działacze społeczni, którzy stanowią „duszę i sumienie” społeczeństwa. Władza Każda z kast ma osobne organy władzy i jej członkowie mają pełny wpływ na ich kształt i formę instytucji oprócz tych pierwotnych, które składają się na władzę bezpośrednią. Najmniejszą formą władzy jest gmina zrzeszająca nie więcej niż 800 członków jednej kasty mieszkających na danym terenie. Władzę w niej sprawuje rada wybrana przez członków na drodze demokratycznego wyboru, a kadencja trwa równo rok, na wzór systemu Republiki Rzymskiej. Gminy różnych kast na jednym terenie powołują swoich przedstawicieli, którzy tworzą radę rządzącą obszarem zwanym okręgiem w którego skład wchodzić może nawet kilkadziesiąt gmin. Każda kasta posiada po 2 przedstawicieli aby jeden nadzorował działania drugiego, są oni wybierani na czas roku. Rady z sąsiednich terenów mają ze sobą ciągły kontakt i współpracują ze sobą dla dobra społeczeństwa na zasadzie koleżeńskości. Co dwa lata członkowie rad z okręgu zbierają się i wybierają wyższą radę, której członkowie nazywani są Pół-Panami niezależnie od ich płci z racji tego, że tak jak w radzie okręgu jest ich dwóch i dzielą się władzą po połowie. Zbiór okręgów nazywa się Klanem, który to nie ma do końca określonego maksimum wchodzących w jego skład okręgów. Powoduje to, że pojedynczy klan jest w stanie zajmować naprawdę olbrzymi obszar. Klany natomiast składają się na dynastie rządzone przez radę Panów sprawujących trzyletnią kadencję, a z kolej one składają się już na całe społeczeństwo kastowe rządzone przez dwunastu Wszech-Panów wybieranych co 4 lata i sprawujących władzę nad wszystkimi. Zasady Gospodarki Bez gospodarki nie ma mowy o działającym poprawnie społeczeństwie, zatem i tutaj musi się pojawić przynajmniej ideologiczny jej zarys. Otóż nie występuje tu ani system wolnorynkowy, ani centralnie kierowany, zamiast tego wszystkie zakłady produkcyjne oraz gospodarstwa Kasty Robotniczej działają zgodnie z zasadą MP (maksymalnej produkcji), co sprowadza się do wytwarzania maksymalnych możliwych ilości danych towarów, które następnie zostają przekazane Kaście Kupieckiej, która to rozprowadza je do punktów dystrybucyjnych, a stamtąd trafiają do reszty społeczeństwa. Zamówienia innych zakładów, społeczności czy kast są spełniane w prosty sposób produkcji danych przedmiotów, tak samo jak wprowadzanie nowych produktów od Kasty Technicznej. Zapewne zapytacie się: „ile takie coś kosztuje?” otóż zaskoczę was odpowiadając: „to kosztuje tylko pracę robotnika”. Zakrzykniecie: „Komunizm!” i się tym nie zdziwię, lecz zanim spróbujecie mnie ukamienować, pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię. Otóż gdy statystyczny obywatel idzie do punktu dystrybucji bierze z półek to co jest mu potrzebne i przy wyjściu, tak jak w naszych sklepach daje towar do sklasyfikowania jako „rozdystrybuowany” i obywatel może z nim zrobić co chce. W razie niedoboru towaru do najbliższego zakładu wysyłana jest o tym informacja, o takowym stanie rzeczy, co powoduje zwiększenie produkcji. W systemie tym nie ma pieniędzy, ani wynagrodzeń, społeczeństwo posiada to, co wyprodukuje Kasta Robotnicza we współpracy z Techniczną i Naukową, oraz co rozprowadzone będzie przez kupców. Działanie tego jest kolejnym powodem, dla którego system ten nie byłby w stanie działać wprowadzony do współczesnego społeczeństwa. Jedyną możliwością osiągnięcia sprawności przezeń jest uwarunkowanie na niego ludzi, którzy wcześniej nie mieli styczności z innymi systemami, lub ideologiami i którzy będą wypełniać założenia mając pełną świadomość, że bez własnego poświęcenia nie wniosą nic do społeczeństwa. Odnośnie powyższego Ostatnie zdanie sprawia, że osoby żyjące w tym społeczeństwie zyskują wysokie mniemanie o sopbie, jako o kimś lepszym niż zwykli ludzie z innych zakątków świata. Wpływa to również pozytywnie na całe społeczeństwo, które czując się lepsze działa lepiej, aby naprawdę być lepszymi, a przekazywane kolejnym pokoleniom ideały wypalają się w umysłach i utwierdzają ich w tym przekonaniu. To w głównej mierze było czynnikiem odpowiedzialnym za wzrost tego państwa do rangi mocarstwa i najszybszy widziany w historii ludzkości rozwój społeczno-gospodarczy. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Dezynsekcja